


Blood

by StrangeBunny



Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBunny/pseuds/StrangeBunny
Summary: I listened to the song Blood too many times and Im also a slut for HHN so now this exists
Relationships: Chance/Jack the Clown (Halloween Horror Nights)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Blood

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation_

“Let me go! Please! Let me go!”   
  
Smack! “Keep. Reading.”   
  
_Send you roses when they think you need to smile_   
  
“A little opening day present for my doll.”   
  
“Aw daddy! They’re beautiful!”   
  
_I can’t control myself because I don’t know how-_  
  
Her screams filled the surrounding area as darkness surrounded her   
  
“Your new power, it’s getting stronger…”   
  
“Help me damnit!”   
  
_-and they love me for it! Honestly!_   
  
“Hello kiddies! You ready for the show? Yell ‘Hell yeah Jack!’”   
  
_I’ll be here for a while-_  
  
“We’re staying for how long?”   
  
“Til November dolly, I told you this show was gonna be even bigger than ever!”   
  
_So give ‘em blood, blood-_  
  
The red liquid was smeared all over the harlequin’s face by her lover's hand, “This! Is how we celebrate, the kill.”   
  
_Gallons of the stuff!_   
  
The blender jammed again, causing the power to surge.  
  
“Just kick it!”   
  
A swift punt revved it back up, filling it to the brim with the victims insides.  
  
 _Give ‘em all that they can drink, and it will never be enough!_   
  
“The Big. Ass. Saw!”   
  
“Hey Phil, I’m not gonna lie to you honey! This is really gonna hurt!”   
  
_Give ‘em blood_  
  
“It’s coming!”  
  
 _Blood!_   
  
“Wait for it!” 

_Blood!_   
  
“Oh! He’s a bleeder!”   
  
_Grab a glass because there’s going to be a flood!  
  
_ “We should have warned him to keep all arms and legs in the ride vehicle at all times!”   
  
“Whoopsie!”  
  
 _A celebrated man amongst the gurneys_   
  
“I am Horror Nights!” 

_They can fix me proper with a bit of luck!_   
  
“What happened that night?”

“It was only a show…”  
  
 _The doctors and the nurses they adore me so!_   
  
“Stand down Chance!”   
  
“You should smile more doc!”   
  
_Which is really quite alarming-_   
  
“Aw, can’t breath with a pill bottle lodged in your throat?”  
  
 _-cause I’m such an awful f-_   
  
“This asylum is mine now!” 

The inmates cheered for her, embracing her power engulfing them in her fantasy.  
  
 _I gave you blood, blood!_   
  
“This is my show now!”   
  
_Gallons of the stuff_   
  
The place reeked of dried intestines as they were strung up from their former bodies.  
  
“I’m here, because I wanna learn how to tear you apart…”   
  
_I gave you all that you could drink_   
  
“Take a Chance, in hell!”   
  
_And it has never been enough_   
  
“I’m not here because he left me…”   
  
_I gave you blood, blood, blood!_   
  
“Bye! Dicktrolls!”   
  
_Im the kinda human wreck that yah love!_


End file.
